¿Y si en vez de?
by Minister of Winter
Summary: ¿Y si en vez de haberse provocado la tempestad justo ese día una antigua lucha despierta después de más de 20.000 años? ¿Y si los celos pueden cambiar a un hombre gorrión? ¿Y si una antigua maldición ha regresado? Todo lo que conocemos son preguntas sin contestar, ¿qué secretos nos guardarán los superiores de la Hondonada de las Hadas? Pronto lo sabremos...
1. Resumen ampliado

HISTORIA AMBIENTADA DURANTE EL SECRETO DE LAS HADAS

 _¿Y si en vez de haberse quedado sin hielo hubieran regresado mucho tiempo antes a la frontera?_

 _¿Y si en vez de haberse provocado la tempestad justo ese día una antigua lucha despierta después de más de 20.000 años?_

 _¿Y si los celos pueden cambiar a un hombre gorrión?_

 _¿Y si el odio desvela una gran mentira que ha durado más de 20.000 años?_

 _¿Y si en vez de ser odio es amor?_

 _¿Y si una antigua maldición ha regresado?_

 _¿Y si...?_

 _Todo lo que conocemos son preguntas sin contestar, ¿qué secretos nos guardarán los superiores de la Hondonada de las Hadas? Pronto lo sabremos..._


	2. Amenazas

Lo pasaban bastante bien, las mariposas, las anécdotas… Habían pasado unos treinta minutos desde que dejaron la frontera, al cubo de hielo le quedaba más de la mitad para que se agotase. Periwinkle se acordó que su amiga Gliss le pidió una gran bellota, y ahora iba a ir a por ella.

"¡Gracias chicas, nunca hubiera cumplido mu sueño si no hubiera sido por vosotras!" dijo Peri completamente feliz. "¿Os puedo pedir un favor? Mi amiga Gliss siempre ha querido una bellota"

"Claro que sí" contestó Fawn.

"En el bosque del otoño se encuentran a montones, si quieres podemos ir ahora" dijo Rosetta. Todas asintieron y se pusieron en marcha.

"Y dinos, ¿cómo va por allí?" preguntó Vidia.

"Realmente bien, que yo sepa, nunca a habido un accidente importante o algo parecido" contestó Peri.

Vida se sorprendió un poco, ya que su hermana sí que había montado alguna que otra catástrofe o 'accidente importante'.

"¿Y…, no sé, alguna vez no habrás intentado acabar con la llegada del invierno un día antes, no?" Todas se quedaron mirando a Vidia. "¿Qué?, ¿no decíais que eran tan parecidas? Tenía que preguntar" Siguieron el camino hablando y hablando.

Cuando llegaron al bosque del otoño, las bellotas abundaban. Estuvieron eligiendo bellotas durante unos quince minutos hasta que encontraron la bellota perfecta: grande, redonda y con el tono de marrón perfecto. Nunca habían podido apreciar una tan bonita.

"¡Es preciosa, gracias chicas!" agradeció Peri.

"A ti, flor" contestó Rosetta.

* * *

De repente, Vidia escucha un sonido a lo lejos, como una voz grave, como si estuviera discutiendo con otra voz un poco más aguda que la otra, es como si estuvieran… ¿discutiendo o peleando? Seguramente las demás no las podía llegar a oír ya que ella tenía los sentidos más desarrollados por tener el don de vuelo veloz. Pero quiso alertarlas.

"Chicas, ¿no escucháis dos voces?" preguntó.

"Umm… no" dijeron entre todas, pero ella lo oía, y no le gustaba nada.

"Mejor que Periwinkle vuelva ya, no vaya a ser que nos pillen" todas estuvieron de acuerdo, pero antes de llegar a la frontera, divisaron a lo lejos al ministro de otoño hablando con Lord Milori, es como si estuvieran discutiendo en susurros. Era todo muy extraño.

"Tenías razón Vidia, ¿y si vamos a la frontera de la primavera?" comentó Peri.

"Sí, mejor. No nos vayan a pillar" dijo Iridessa.

Quince minutos más tarde, se despidieron y quedaron para mañana, Tinkerbell y las demás no pudieron resistir la tentación y fueron a espiar al ministro y a Milori.

"Esto no es buena idea chicas, si nos ven, no volveremos a ver la luz del día" susurró Iridessa.

"No volveremos a ver la luz del día si no te callas" le contestó Vidia.

Cuando se escondieron dentro de un arbusto, pudieron escuchar toda la conversación.

* * *

"Que te quede claro ministrucho, como vuelvas a hablar con ella, desearás no haber nacido, ¿entiendes?" amenazó, agarrándole del cuello.

"Tú no eres quién para decidir por ella" contestó Redleaf soltándose del agarre de Milori. Casi al instante, este le empujó hacia un árbol haciendo que se rompiera el brazo en la caída.

* * *

"Madre mia…" susurró Silvernist.

"Tenemos que avisar a la reina Clarion" dijo Tinkerbell.

"¿No lo entendéis? Si avisamos, sabrán que hemos estado espiando y eso es malo' intervino Vidia.

"¡Pero si Milori le ha roto el brazo al ministro!" susurró Fawn.

* * *

 _En ese mismo instante…_

"¡AHHHH!" gritó el ministro, en ese momento, sentía como si mil diablos le mordían. No podía moverse del dolor que tenía.

Milori reaccionó, no podía creer lo que había hecho. Tenía que hablar con Dewey ya, esto no le gustaba, le espantaba. La historia se repetía, otra vez.

Redleaf se levantó con dolor, voló hasta el hospital lo más rápido que pudo. Enseguida fue atendido. No lo podía creer, la historia volvía a repetirse. Esto no era bueno.

* * *

 _En el bosque del otoño…_

Todas se habían quedado perplejas: el ministro y Lord Milori peleándose, el ministro herido…, era horrible. Decidieron no contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a la reina Clarion. Únicamente se lo iban a contar a Periwinkle y sus amigas para que vigilaran a Lord Milori, ellas iban a investigar al ministro.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado. La otra historia que tengo, la continuaré, lo único es que me falta inspiración y se me ha ocurrido escribir esta. Nos vemos.**


	3. Revelación

_En el hospital..._

Había sido atendido inmediatamente por Anna Remedios, jefa de talento senador. Cuando le habían preguntado qué le había pasado, no tuvo otra opción que mentir: estaba practicando el vuelo veloz cuando no había calculado la velocidad par esquivar un árbol y se chocó, de cierta manera, era verdad. Si decía lo que realmente había ocurrido, reina Clarion no hubiera tenido otra opción que volver a prohibir el paso de fronteras ya que la historia se repetía.

"Y bueno, cuéntame, ¿no te resulta un poco extraño que un ministro como tú tenga un accidente así?" le preguntó.

"Siempre hay una primera vez" se limitó a contestar. Anna le había puesto una especie de resina que le inmovilizaría el brazo durante un mes. Ya habían pasado veinte minutos para que solidificara correctamente. Quedaban otros veinte.

"Por cierto Anna, ¿no le habrás contado esto ha nadie más?"

"Bueno..., a parte de nosotros, Clarion, Jacinto y Girasol también lo saben. Creí que tenían que saberlo"

"Tienes razón, lo que me preocupa es el sermón de Jacinto cuando se entere cómo me he roto el brazo" ambos rieron un poco.

"Buenas, ¿qué tal Redleaf?" se oyeron tres voces de fondo.

"Mejor"

"¿Pero que has hecho?" preguntó Girasol.

"Si os lo digo no lo creéis, me he roto el brazo al no controlar la velocidad de vuelo al esquivar un árbol" los tres casi se quedan sin oxigeno.

"Espera, espera, espera, ¿cómo puede ser que tú, el gran ministro del otoño haya tenido una accidente tan particular sabiendo que tiene unos talentos excesivamente desarrollados?" preguntó Jacinto.

Esa pregunta hizo que Clarion sospechara un poco, era verdad, Redleaf tenía los talentos más desarrollados del otoño, incluso más que los suyos de dicha estación. Era casi imposible que le hubiera pasado. Tenía una idea, cuando vayan al árbol del polvillo, le sacará la verdad, más que nada porque él era como su hermano y quería protegerlo de cualquier cosa.

"Bueno, la resina ha solidificado correctamente. Si tienes alguna molestia durante los dos días próximos será normal, pero lo ideal sería que no lo movieras demasiado" le dijo Anna.

"Perfecto, muchas gracias Anna" con eso, Clarion y los tres ministros se dirigieron al árbol del polvillo.

* * *

 _En el árbol del polvillo..._

Clarion había esperado a quedarse a solas con el ministro de otoño, realmente le preocupaba, se había pasado todo el camino en silencio y con la mirada perdida, estaba muy raro.

"Redleaf, ¿podemos hablar?" le preguntó. Él se volteó y asintió. Se dirigieron hasta el único lugar donde no tendrían que preocuparse si alguien los escuchara: la biblioteca real.

"¿Y qué hacemos aquí?" Clarion se lo quedó mirando seriamente durante unos segundos.

"Redleaf, ¿en serio creías que me iba a crecer esa excusa?" Él se puso un poco rojo y retrocedió unos pasos. Clarion no tenía cara de estar bromeando, y eso le daba miedo. Ahora dudaba si tenía que contárselo..., bueno, ¿no sería tan malo, no?

"Clarion, la historia se repite" esas palabras la dejaron perpleja.

"¿Cómo?" Se acercó a él a gran velocidad y lo agarró de los hombros.

"Redleaf Autumn, tercer ministro del otoño, hijo de Rodrik y Marie, júrame por la corona que me estás diciendo la verdad"

"Te lo juro Clarion" la reina se puso pálida y perdió el equilibrio, el ministro la cogió a tiempo de que cayera.

Hace unos días, se habían encontrado con un viejo pergamino que tenía escritas veinte frases, exactamente eran como predicciones. Todas se cumplieron al pie y a la letra, la última que quedaba era que dos superiores de la Hondonada tendrían una pelea y, cuando esta finalizara, un antiguo ministro desterrado ya, vendría con una maldición que se ha estado ocultando: el derroque de la ministra de invierno. ¿Y esto cómo saben que va ha suceder? Muy fácil, esto ya sucedió hace miles de años.

"Pero, pero..., otra vez no. Tenemos que proteger a Snowflake" afirmó Clarion.

"¿Tenemos que avisar a los demás?" dijo aguantando las lágrimas. Redleaf estaba locamente enamorado de la ministra de invierno desde hace más de ciento cincuenta años y no iba a dejar que le pasara nada malo, ni siquiera una maldición de familia.

"Sí"

* * *

 _En el bosque del invierno..._

Milori iba a hablar con Dewey, era sumamente importante. Lo había hecho mal, no tendría que haberle empujado, si no lo hubiera hecho, la vida de su hermana no correría peligro. Todo era por los celos que le tenía a ese ministro, no era porque podía vivir en la estación cálida, sino que su hermana era más cariñosa con él, y eso que sólo eran 'amigos'. No soportaba verlos juntos y, por eso, se había comportado de esa manera.

"¿Dewey, estás ahí?" preguntó.

"Sí, ahora bajo" Lo que no sabía Milori era que tres hadas y un hombre gorrión habían sido escondidos por Dewey. Al mismo tiempo, lo que Dewey no sabía era que Milori iba a confesarle algo sumarte privado, tan privado que solo los superiores de la Hondonada sabían, a excepción de Snowflake, que se lo habían ocultado.

"¿Qué tal Milori, todo bien?"

"No, acabo de poner la vida de mi hermana en peligro"

"No puede ser Milori, si te llevas bien con los ministros..., ¡ESPERA!, ¿no te habrás peleado con el ministro de otoño?" Milori bajó la cabeza.

"Lo siento, no pude resistir más" empezó a derramar lágrimas. El guardián no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, no tendría que haberle hablado así sabiendo de la situación entre Redleaf, Snowflake y él.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto en el gran copo de nieve..._

"¿Peri, no crees que deberíamos irnos?" susurró Gliss.

"Si nos vamos Lord Milori nos verá y eso no será nada bueno"

"Esto debe ser muy importante, mira como se han puesto, especialmente Milori" dijo Sled.

"Mañana se lo diremos a Tinkerbell, a ver si los ministros están igual"

* * *

 _Continuando con Milori y Dewey..._

"Milori escúchame, todo irá bien si Snowflake no se entera"

"Pero tendrá que saber que ahora está en peligro"

"¿De qué peligro habláis?" preguntó de repente una voz con acento ruso.

Milori y Dewey se pusieron pálidos, menuda bronca les esperaba...

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado, hasta la próxima.**


	4. El cuchillo

"¿De qué peligro habláis?" preguntó la ministra de invierno seriamente, cruzando los brazos. Tanto Dewey y Milori se asustaron, con una simple mirada, Milori entendió que tenía que coger el pergamino disimuladamente.

"Bueno..., si no te enfadas te lo contaremos. Pero no te enfades" dijo su hermano caminado hacia la mesa y escondiendo el viejo pergamino.

"Sí, sí, lo que quieras, pero decídmelo. No me gusta estar involucrada en casos que desconozco" contestó secamente.

"Primero siéntate, puede que no te lo tomes bien" Snowflake sospechaba algo, con las caras que tenían, puede que Milori se haya peleado con Redleaf o algo así, seguro que era eso.

"¿Y bien?"

"Snowflake, cómo ya sabrás hace 40.000 años se produjo una..."Milori no tuvo tiempo de terminar. La ministra se levantó de la silla y le dio un bofetón.

"ZAS" Milori retrocedió unos pasos, nunca había visto ha su hermana actuar así y eso le daba mucho miedo.

"¡¿HAS VUELTO HA PROVOCAR LA MALDICIÓN?!" le gritó.

"Lo siento..." No se atrevía a hablarle.

"¡¿PERO QUE HAS HECHO ESTA VEZ?!" Dewey tenía que avisar a alguien para que la calmen, mientras estaba distraída con su hermano él se dirigía hacia la salida.

"Yo, yo..., lo siento" empezó a llorar, por su culpa había puesto a su hermana en peligro de muerte, otra vez.

* * *

 _Con Dewey..._

Había llegado a la plaza invernal por suerte, los tres ministros y Clarion estaban allí. Se apresuró.

"¡Clarion!" los cuatro se giraron.

"¿Ocurre algo Dewey?" dijo un poco preocupada.

"¡Es Snowflake! Se ha vuelto loca al enterarse que vuelve a estar en peligro, ¡si no la calmamos le dará un ataque al corazón!" Redleaf dio un paso al frente.

"No te preocupes, yo iré. ¿A cuánto está?"

"Caminando a 17 minutos, volando a 8" El ministro se quitó la escarcha de las alas.

"¡¿Pero qué haces?!" le detuvo Jacinto "Te vas a romper un ala"

"No, con mi velocidad llegaré en menos de 3 segundos"

"Pero, ¿y luego cómo las protegerás?" preguntó Clarion.

"Tengo un abrigo" con eso, desapareció. Los demás quedaron impresionados, siempre tenía respuesta para todo.

"Me temo que no podemos dejarlo solo" añadió Dewey.

"¿Vamos?" dijo Girasol.

"Vamos" contestaron los demás.

* * *

 _Con Redleaf..._

Ya había llegado, se podían oír los gritos de la ministra, menuda le estaba cayendo a Milori. No le dio pena, se lo merecía, a ver si aprendía de una vez.

"¡ENTONCES EXPLÍCAME POR QUÉ SIEMPRE QUE LO VES TERMINÁIS IGUAL!"

"Snowflake" La ministra se quedó petrificada al escuchar su voz, se volteó.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" susurró. Él se acercó y la abrazó. "Te voy a proteger, no dejaré que nada malo te pase"

"Tengo miedo"

"Yo también"

"¿Y ahora que hacemos?" intervino Milori. Estaba muy pálido, sentado en la silla. Ambos se separaron inmediatamente, se habían olvidado que estaba allí.

"Lo mejor sería que vinieras a la zona cálida" aconsejó Redleaf a Snowflake. Milori le miró con desapruebo.

"Yo creo que corre el mismo peligro esté donde esté"

"A mi me parece una buena idea, aquí será donde Jack busque primero" contestó Snowflake.

* * *

 _Con los demás ministros y Clarion..._

"¿No os resulta un poco extraño que Jack sea un fantasma y que pueda aparecerse cada vez que nos encontramos un viejo pergamino?" preguntó Jacinto.

"Yo creo que la pregunta exacta sería el por qué se aparece después de tantos años" contestó Girasol. Clarion se quedó pensativa unos segundos antes de contestar:

"¡Eso es!" exclamó. Los dos ministros no entendían.

"Cada vez que los hechos del pergamino se cumplen, falta una semana para que Jack vaya a por Snowflake. Ese día..., ese es el día que la conoció y quiso matarla por celos, porque ella era la hija de la antigua ministra y claro, Jack era su hermano y tío de Snow..."

"¡Ahora todo encaja, la muerte de su madre después del destierro de su hermano, porque Rose (madre de Milori y Snowflake) supo que quería matar a Snowflake y después a ella. De esa manera conseguiría ser ministro!" exclamó Jacinto.

"Pero tiene que haber algo con que deshacernos de él, ¿no?" preguntó Girasol.

"Si no recuerdo mal, Rose le dijo algo de una espada que acabaría con Jack a Redleaf y también que él es el único que puede empuñarla" recordó Clarion.

"Entonces tenemos que preguntarle" contestó Jacinto.

"Enviaré a Viola para que le avise" dijo Clarion. Todos asintieron. "Mientras tanto, tenemos que buscar en la biblioteca real por si hay algo"

* * *

 _Quince minutos después..._

Viola tenía que ir al invierno y buscar al ministro de otoño. Cuando llegó, preguntó a casi todas las hadas por si lo había visto, pero fue en vano. ¿Cómo podía ser tan complicado encontrar a un ministro? De repente, una voz la despertó de sus pensamientos:

"Hola Viola, ¿buscar a alguien?" preguntó Tinkerbell.

"Hola chicas, estaba buscando al ministro de otoño. ¿Por casualidad no le habréis visto?"

"Sí, estaba con Dewey" contestó Periwinkle.

"¿Quieres que te acompañemos?" ofreció Iridessa.

"Sí, gracias"

"¿Y por casualidad no sabrás por qué la reina quiere verle?" preguntó Rosetta, siempre tan cotilla.

"Bueno, seguro no lo sé, pero he oído hablar a los ministros de primavera y verano sobre un antiguo ministro desterrado que quiere asesinar a la ministra de invierno. Pero no se lo digáis a nadie"

Todas las hadas se quedaron impactadas, no se lo podían creer.

"¿Y qué tiene que ver el ministro de otoño?" preguntó Tinkerbell tan inocente como siempre.

"¿No te has fijado?" dijo Silvernist. Tink negó con la cabeza.

"¿Nunca has visto cómo se pone cuando la ministra de invierno está con él?" preguntó Periwinkle.

"Bueno, siempre se pone muy nervioso y a veces se sonroja, ¿pero eso no es por el frío?" Todas pusieron sus manos en la cara. "¡Un momento! Al ministro le gusta la ministra, ¿y eso qué tiene que ver?"

"Pues cómo él no lo sabrá, querrá decírselo con más delicadeza, supongo" contestó Viola. Todas asintieron.

Cuando entraron, vieron que tanto el ministro de otoño y la ministra de invierno estaban allí, junto con Lord Milori.

"Buenos días, ¿deseáis algo?" preguntó Milori.

"Sí, reina Clarion me ha pedido expresamente que me acompañe hasta el árbol del polvillo, ministro" dijo dirigiéndose a Redleaf.

"Muchas gracias Viola" agradeció. Miró a Snowflake y después a Milori.

"Ministra, será mejor que vaya con él" le dijo a su hermana. Ella asintió.

Cuando salieron, Snowflake y Redleaf iban, con cierta ventaja, dejando atrás a las demás hadas.

"De verdad, no sé cómo pueden caminar tan rápido" se quejó Rosetta.

"¿Ah no?, primero fíjate en lo altos que son y luego me cuentas?" contestó Vidia con sarcasmo.

De repente, vieron que el ministro cogía la mano de la ministra y que ralentizaban el paso hasta que pararon.

"Dime, ¿qué pasa?" le preguntó un poco angustiada.

"Ya está aquí" con eso, la empujó a la nieve y logró coger un cuchillo que iba directo a ella.

"¡¿Cómo lo ha visto!?" chilló Tinkerbell. Todas se acercaron a ellos. Redleaf ayudó a Snowflake a levantarse.

"¿Cómo lo sabías?" le preguntó.

"No lo sabía; lo oí, me giré y lo vi" se rió un poco "Ya sabes, cosas normales en mí. Ahora tenemos que irnos, no vuelva a ocurrir" Snowflake vio algo rojo en la nieve, cuando subió un poco la mirada, logró observar que Redleaf se había hecho un corte en la mano, inmediatamente la cogió y le puso hielo.

"Te has cortado" le dijo.

"No, solo es un rasguño, no te preocupes"

"Podrías haberla perdido"

"Pero no ha pasado" con eso, siguieron andando en silencio. Las demás hadas, incluida Vidia, se quedaron impresionadas con los dotes del ministro.

"Debe tener los sentido super desarrollados" susurró Fawn.

"O eso o también porque es ministro de otoño" contestó Iridessa.

"No siquiera tú, Vidia, lo has oído" rió Gliss.

"Agg, déjalo"

"Viola" dijo la ministra.

"¿Sí?"

"Me voy con el ministro al hospital, no vaya a ser que se desangre aquí" dijo mientras lo miraba seriamente.

"No hace falta, si ahora sangra menos" intentó cambiarla de idea.

"¿En serio?, ¿y todo el río de sangre que has dejado en el camino?"

"No es nada" Snowflake lo miraba muy seriamente "Vale, tú ganas. Gracias por acompañarnos hasta aquí" le dijo a las hadas.

"De nada ministro"

* * *

 _Tres horas más tarde..._

"Entonces, Snowflake casi muere por un cuchillo" dijo Jacinto.

"Pero no es un cuchillo cualquiera, este cuchillo pertenecía a mi madre" contestó Snowflake

"¿Y entonces quién ha podido ser?" preguntó Clarion.

"Durante el trayecto he notado una presencia conocida, después de eso, he detectado el cuchillo"

"¿Has sabido quién?" dijo Girasol.

"Puede que me equivoque, pero en ese momento, me había llegado el perfume de tu madre, Snowflake. Por eso había ralentizado el paso" continuó el ministro de otoño.

"¿Crees que intenta conectar con nosotros?" preguntó.

"Sí, también creo que quiere que encontremos la espada para derrotar a Jack. Tenemos seis días"

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Acertijo

Habían pasado unas catorce horas desde el incidente. Todos los ministros y Clarion se encontraban en la sala de reuniones discutiendo sobre el tema de la espada. El incidente del cuchillo fue resuelto por un par de hadas que se lo habían encontrado en el Castillo de Hielo y decidieron jugar a puntería, claro estaba que no era buena idea.

"¿Pero entonces cómo pudiste oler el perfume de Rose?" preguntó Jacinto.

"Como era su cuchillo olía a ella, así de simple" contestó Redleaf. Entonces, entró Clarion con unos libros muy antiguos y varios pergaminos.

"Los he encontrado en la Biblioteca Real, puede que nos sirvan" dijo repartiéndolos entre todos.

"Pero ¿cómo vamos a encontrar la espada si la última vez no la pudimos encontrar?" volvió a preguntar el ministro de primavera negativamente. Redleaf empezó a recordar las últimas palabras de Rose, quizá ella sabía dónde estaba.

"Esperad, recuerdo que Rose me dijo algo que puede que nos ayude a encontrarla" intervino el ministro de otoño.

"¿Necesitas escribirlo?" preguntó Girasol.

"Sí, gracias" aceptó y empezó a escribir cada palabra que recordaba. Cuando terminó, le entregó la hoja a Clarion para que la leyera.

"Si la espada quieres hallar,

en los cuatro fabulosos debes buscar,

sólo el noble de cada estación lo puede lograr,

ya que son los únicos que 'la' pueden salvar.

Sólo uno de ellos la podrá empuñar,

y con la maldición poder acabar"

Todos quedaron pensativos durante cinco minutos largos hasta que Snowflake intentó resolver aquel enigma que los tenía tan confusos.

"A ver, los nobles somos nosotros cuatro, claro está. Los cuatro fabulosos tienen que ser algo que sea viejo y también que haya uno en cada estación"

"Podría ser" continuó Jacinto "Lo único que hay en común en las cuatro estaciones son los árboles simbólicos"

"¡Eso es!" gritó de golpe Clarion haciendo que los demás se asustaran.

"¡AHHHHH!" chillaron todos. Jacinto acabó en el suelo, Girasol encima de la silla y Snowflake en los brazos de Redleaf.

"Clarion, si no quieres matarnos, no vuelvas a hacerlo" dijo sin aliento Girasol. Cuando volvieron a sentarse, Clarion continuó.

"¡Por eso cada árbol tiene una marca extraña!" todos la miraron, tenía razón.

"Entonces tenemos que ir a cada uno y..., ¿luego qué?" preguntó Jacinto.

"Creo que la mejor manera es ir y probar" contestó Snowflake.

* * *

 _En la Plaza Primaveral..._

Habían pasado unos cincuenta minutos y Jacinto estaba perdiendo los nervios.

"¡Es imposible!, ¿estáis seguros que es aquí?" preguntó al resto.

"Sí" se limitaron a decir.

Lo había intentado todo, de tocar la marca hasta mantener una conversación con el árbol lo cual, había sido muy divertido para los demás ministros.

"Pero no os riáis" le dijo un poco molesto.

"Es que es muy gracioso" contestó Snowflake.

"Ya, pero luego os tocará a vosotros" con eso los tres se callaron de golpe.

"Tiene que haber algo" insistió el ministro de primavera pero, en un instante, el ministro se clavó una astilla en la mano.

"¡Fäen tràet, lugyt, ag suéd!" gritó maldiciendo al árbol, la marca y a la espada. Sin saber por qué, la marca empezó a brillar y apareció una bolsa en los brazos de Jacinto.

"¿Cómo lo has hecho?" preguntó Snowflake.

"No sé, sólo he maldecido al árbol"

"Pero en otro idioma, ¿cuál era?" contestó Clarion.

"Es una antigua lengua de origen primaveral"

"Entonces, hay que decir algo en nuestra lengua de estación" afirmo Redleaf.

* * *

 _En la plaza veraniega..._

"Hurrengüo meçu artòln" la marca brilló y apareció otra bolsa.

* * *

 _En la plaza otoñal..._

"Qué extraño, hay dos marcas" dijo Redleaf.

"¿Habrá algo más?" preguntó Snowflake.

"Quizá" contestó Clarion.

"Obrerè, sit ut amëç puer favöraç" únicamente, apareció una bolsa.

"Que extraño" dijo Jacinto.

"Quizá haya que tocarla..." siguió Redleaf. En ese mismo instante, apareció un cofre ni muy grande ni muy pequeño.

"¿Qué será?" preguntó Girasol.

"Ni idea" dijeron todos.

* * *

 _En la plaza invernal..._

"Bueno, esta es la última" dijo aliviado Jacinto con una venda en la mano.

"Allá vamos" suspiró Snowflake.

"Karüm net aveèc zut pleíl·ly" y, como era costumbre, apareció otra bolsa.

"Pär kuè estiel diçó?" (¿Por qué estás aquí?) preguntó una voz. Todos se giraron y vieron a Milori.

"Wîreç buquè hijét" (Estamos buscando la espada) le contestó Snowflake.

"Xuez olg, deçìm kop" (Cuando la tengáis, decídmelo)

"Claro, hasta luego"

* * *

 _En un lugar muy lejano de la Hondonada de las Hadas..._

Un hombre gorrión con traje de ministro de invierno se estaba preparando para acabar con la actual ministra de dicha estación.

"Oh cómo te encuentre querida sobrina..., cómo te encuentre morirás por culpa de tu madre" dijo con odio mientras afilaba una espada.


	6. Preparación

**¡Hola de nuevo! Siento no haber actualizado durante tanto tiempo. Simplemente no tenía inspiración, pero como es costumbre, me ha vuelto para poder continuar con esta historia. Espero que os guste y acepto cualquier idea. Muchas gracias.**

 **.**

 _En un lugar muy lejano de la Hondonada de las Hadas..._

Un hombre gorrión con traje de ministro de invierno se estaba preparando para acabar con la actual ministra de dicha estación.

"Oh cómo te encuentre querida sobrina..., cómo te encuentre morirás por culpa de tu madre" dijo con odio mientras afilaba una espada. "¡Siempre fuisteis las favoritas, tanto tú como tu asquerosa madre!"

"Pero Señor, así lo quisieron vuestros padres" dijo un hombre gorrión llamado Bryan.

"¡NO, YO TENDRÍA QUE SER EL MINISTRO DE INVIERNO!" gritó partiendo una silla. "¡YO era el hermano mayor, no ella!"

"Pero a lo mejor vieron en ella algo que usted no tuvo en ese tiempo" Jack le miró con los ojos llenos de odio.

"¡YO SIEMPRE FUI MEJOR QUE ELLA! ¡ESTABA MEJOR PREPARADO QUE ELLA!" "¡NO LO ENTIENDO!" estaba cegado por el odio hacia su hermana y su sobrina Snowflake. Bryan lo sabía todo, pero no entendía porqué no lo superó, supuso que no sería lo más inteligente preguntar durante estos días. Nunca había visto a nadie que odiara tanto a su familia y que asesinara a su propia hermana. Se había unido a él porque le había prometido una vida mejor a cambio de sus servicios, pero nunca había imaginado que tendrían que planear la muerte de alguien de su familia. Cuando volvió a la realidad, vio que toda la cueva estaba destrozada y Jack estaba restregando una planta sobre el filo de las espada.

"Señor, ¿puedo preguntarle qué tipo de planta es esa?" Jack se rió.

"Bryan, esta planta es Nerium oleander, comunmente conocida como Adelfa **,** la planta más venenosa que existe. De esta manera me aseguraré que mi sobrina muera y pase a ser ministro" Jack le lanzó la planta "Toma, asegúrate que todas las armas estén bien envenenadas, si te quedas sin, utiliza cicuta"

"Y, señor, si me permite, ¿por qué no va hoy y rapta a su sobrina sin que nadie lo note? Ellos esperan que usted aparezca dentro de tres días"

"¿No crees que ya lo hubiera hecho?" le contestó fríamente.

"Sí señor, pero...

"Nada de peros, no sabes que ese ministro de otoño tiene la espada que puede acabar conmigo?"

"Sí señor, pero...

"¡No me interrumpas Bryan!" intervino dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa, o lo que quedaba de ella. "Tú puedes infiltrarte y envenenar al ministro, así nadie nos parará"

"¿Y si lo ponemos de nuestra parte?" preguntó Bryan. Jack se rió, de nuevo.

"Sí Bryan, que buena idea, ¡¿NO SABES QUE ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE ELLA?!" volvió a gritar.

"Sí señor, pero ayer robé un libro de la Biblioteca Real para hacer una poción y así que el ministro de otoño le obedezca solo a usted" le tendió el libro, rápidamente lo cogió y lo ojeó.

"Uhm, así sea más fácil... ¡ES FANTÁSTICO!" Bryan no sabía a que se refería con 'fácil'

"Bryan, tienes que hacer que el ministro se beba la poción y que la mate con su espada, es perfecto"

"¿Pero usted no quería matarla con sus manos?" preguntó con curiosidad

"Antes sí, ahora la matará su queridísimo novio o lo que sean. ¡ESTE PLAN ES PERFECTO BRYAN!"

.

 _Unas horas más tarde..._

"Ya está, Bryan, quiero que te dirijas al árbol de la Hondonada de las Hadas y pongas al ministro a nuestro favor, ¡YA!, nos veremos dentro de dos días"

"Sí señor" dijo preparando una espada, cicuta y, claro está, la poción.

* * *

 _En la Hondonada de la Hadas..._

El joven Bryan había llegado sobre las cinco de la tarde. Se había hecho pasar por un hombre gorrión guardián. Ahora estaba buscando al ministro, su plan era explicarle, en su despacho, algunas tácticas muy eficientes para usar con la espada y luego ofrecerle un vaso de 'agua'.

Después de media hora larga en busca de él, lo encontró. Afortunadamente estaba en su despacho, eso hacía las cosas más sencillas.

"Perdone ministro, ¿tiene un momento?" preguntó inocentemente.

"Sí, claro que sí, ¿deseas algo?" le preguntó amablemente.

"Sí ministro, me he enterado que está practicando con la espada y yo soy un experto, por eso he pensado en enseñarlo un par de trucos que nunca fallan"

"Muchas gracias, me encantaría, ¿cuándo podríamos empezar?"

"Ahora mismo, si quiere"

.

 _Después de unas horas..._

El ministro era buenísimo con la espada, Bryan tenía que ofrecerle la poción.

"Ministro, ¿quiere un poco de agua?" preguntó sacando dos vasos y una botella de su mochila.

"Sí, gracias Bryan" bebió dos vasos enteros entonces, empezó a sentirse extraño, malhumorado y con ganas de matar a alguien. Bryan ya sabía qué hacer.

"Ministro, ahora tienes que obedecer a Jack, sus órdenes son claras: tienes que asesinar a Snowflake Winter, ministra de invierno. ¿Te ha quedado claro?" Redleaf cogió su espada y se levantó.

"Sí, Bryan" El plan estaba funcionando a la perfección.

* * *

Redleaf había ido a su habitación para cambiarse, no le gustaba su ropa diaria, ni tampoco su peinado de lado. Se había vestido como si tuviera el talento guardián ( todo de negro ): una camiseta, una chaqueta, un pantalón, unas botas y unos guantes muy finos. Se había despeinado el pelo _(más o menos se lo dejó como Peter Parker en Spiderman3_ _)_

Cuando salió de su habitación, todas las hadas y hombres gorrión se lo quedaban mirando, no parecía el mismo. Pero eso no le importaba en absoluto, su objetivo era Snowflake.


End file.
